The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019)
The Secret Life of Pets 2 is a 2019 Illumination movie. Plot After Katie goes on a summer vacation, Max's friends try to help Max get over Max's fear and Katie brought home a new afghan hound dog named Echo. Duke is falling in love with Echo and Duke and Echo kissed on the lips and Max said, "Wow. Duke, you have a girlfriend." Cast *Louis C.K. as Max, the white and brown terrier dog *Eric Stonestreet as Duke, the brown dog *Jenny Slate as Gidget, the white pomeranian *Kevin Hart as Snowball, the white bunny *Ellie Kemper as Katie, Max and Duke's owner *Bobby Moynihan as Mel, the pug *Lake Bell as Chloe, the tabby cat *Hannibal Buress as Buddy, the dachhound *Albert Brooks as Tiberius, the red tailed hawk *Steve Coogon as Ozone, the Sphynx Cat *Dana Carvey as Pops, a basset hound *Michael Beattie as Tattoo, the big and tattooed pig *Chris Renaud as Norman, the guinea pig *Tara Strong as Sweet Pea, the budgie *Kieley Renaud as Molly, Snowball's new owner *Laraine Newman as Chloe's owner *Mona Marshall as one of Gidget's owners *Amy Poehler as Pinky, the pink pony *Phyllis Smith as Echo, the afghan hound dog *Tori Kelly as Sally, the white bunny and Snowball's daughter *Jesse Esienberg as Sammy, the French bull dog *will.i.am as Sammy's owner *Leland Orser as Quack, the yellow duck *Barry Pepper as Charlie, the black cat *Garret Hedlund as Edmund, the white sheep *Theo James as Stanley, the Easten Gray squirrel *Eddie Murphy as Donny, the black gorilla *Rebacca Hall as Angel, the white polar bear *Ben Kingsley as Elephant, the elephant *Jamie Foxx as King Wonderful, the walrus *Anne Hathaway as King Wonderful's owner *George Lopez as Bob, the raven bird *Tracey Morgan as Bob's owner *Andy Garcia as Thomas, the blue cat *Leslie Mann as Thomas' owner *Nicola Peltz as Kitty, the blue and yellow fish *Jake T. Austin as Kitty's owner *Rachel Crow as Elephant's owner *Amandla Stengberg as Angel's owner *Pierce Gagnon as Donny's owner *Bruno Mars as Pinky's owner *Diane Lane as Quack's owner *Eugene Levy as Charlie's owner *Chris Pine as Edmund's owner *Josh Brolin as Stanley's onwer *Jason Momoa as Frogger, the frog *TBA as Frogger's owner *Justin Timberlake as Barry, the brown bear *TBA as Barry's owner *Mila Kunis as Prilla, the purple duck *Francesca Capaldi as Prilla's owner *Josh Duhamel as Peter, the panda bear *TBA as Peter's owner *Jim Norton as Laurier, the white polar bear *TBA as Laurier's owner *Lacey Chabert as Stella, the blue sea horse *Anika Noni Rose as Stella's owner *Mark Rendall as Michael, the red tiger *TBA as Micheal's owner *Kellan Lutz as Grizzly, the green duck *TBA as Grizzly's owner *Scarlet Joanhasson as Celia, the Giraffe *Emma Waltson as Raffey, the white unicorn *Beau Garrett as Raffey's owner *Orlando Bloom as Marlin, the zebra *Gerard Bulter as Marlin's owner *Idris Elba as Monkey, the monkey *Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Monkey's owner *Joel Kinnaman as Ranger, the french bull dog *Jamie Dornan as Ranger's owner *Jack Black as Dennis, the Grey duck *Will Arnett as Dennis' owner *Jack McBrayer as Brad, the penguin *Josh Gad as Brad's owner *Tom Welling as Money, the turtle *Johnny Depp as Money's owner *Zach Galifianakis as Marcel, the giraffe *Rupert Grint as Marcel's owner *Miley Cyrus as Julie, Katie's friend *Maya Rudolph as The Lady Sausage Parodies #The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019)/Thomas #The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019)/TUGS #The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019)/The Simpsons #The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019)/Family Guy #The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019)/Ed, Edd, n Eddy #The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019)/Winnie the Pooh #The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019)/Mickey Mouse #The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019)/Mulan #The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019)/Chicken Little #The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019)/Over the Hedge #The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019)/Horton Hears a Who #The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019)/Dolphin Tale #The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019)/Puss in Boots #The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019)/Journey 2: The Mysterious Island #The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019)/Diary of the Wimpy Kid: Dog Days #The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019)/Wreck-It Ralph #The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019)/Monsters University #The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019)/Despicable Me 2 (2013) #The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019)/Planes #The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019)/Free Birds #The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019)/Frozen (2013) #The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019)/Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014) #The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019)/Rio 2 (2014 Film) #The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019)/The Amazing Spider-Man 2 #The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019)/How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) #The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019)/Earth TO ECHO (2014) #The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019)/PLANES: Fire & Rescue #The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019)/Dolphin Tale 2 (12 September) #The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019)/Big Hero 6 (2014) #The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019)/Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb (2014) #The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019)/Taken 3 (2015) #The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019)/The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water #The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019)/Paul Blart: Mall Cop 2 #The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019)/The Age of Adaline (2015) #The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019)/Maze Runner: The Scorch Trails (2015) #The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019)/Pan (2015) #The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019)/Zootopia (2016) #The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019)/The Divergent Series: Allegiant (2016) #The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019)/The Jungle Book (2016) #The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019)/Finding Dory (2016) #The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019)/The Legend of Tarzan (2016) #The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019)/Ice Age 5: Collision Course #The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019)/Nine Lives (2016) #The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019)/Pete's Dragon (2016) #The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019)/Kubo and the Two Strings (2016) #The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019)/The Wild Life (2016) #The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019)/Stroks (2016) #The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019)/Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculier Children (2016) #The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019)/Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life (2016) #The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019)/Trolls (2016)